


Stickers

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Kink, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's babygirl plays a trick on him and faces the consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickers

            “Babygirl, I have a little business to attend to on Asgard. Nothing bad, just a normal council meeting. I’ll be back in a few hours. Your chores are on the fridge. I love you!” He called and headed out the door. Then called out to Heimdall to open the bi-frost and he was gone in a flash. She giggled hard, not being able to wait to hear about his day when he finds the special surprise she’d left him.

            He arrived on Asgard, and bid good day to Heimdall then headed toward his old chambers to gather his helmet. But for some reason, Heimdall had had an odd smile on his face but Loki brushed it off. When he arrived at his chambers though, he knew why Heimdall was smiling and why his Babygirl had been so good this morning. There on his stand sat his glorious golden helmet…covered in stickers. He growled deeply. Someone was going to be punished for this. 

* * *

 

He opened the door swiftly and shut it fast behind him

            “Alexandra!” He called out sternly. She was laying on the floor coloring, watching TV when she heard him come in. He stormed into the room and she sat up and in her sweetest voice asked,    

            “Daddy, why do you look so grumpy?” Rather than answering her he grabbed her hair by the base of her scalp and hauled up her against the wall, wrapping one hand firmly around her throat. His eyes were dark with anger and behind that anger, lust. Despite the pain in her hair she bit her lip smirking. He drove a leg between her legs and growled

            “Little one. When I arrived on Asgard, I found my helmet was covered in stickers…Do you have ANY idea as how that could have happened?” Trying her best to look innocent she shrugged and said.

            “I dunno daddy! Maybe it was da goblins!” She laughed but his eyes narrowed. He let out a deep sigh

            “Alright, I guess we’re doing this the hard way.” HE forced her down on her knees and using her hair as a leash, made her crawl into the bedroom. Once there. He used his magic to make her clothes disappear, then he went into the dresser drawer, gathering up the handcuffs, blindfold, and spreader bar. He tied the blindfold around her head tightly, handcuffed her hands, then used the long installed hook on the ceiling to keep her standing just on the tips of her toes, and spread her legs wide, locking the spreader bar in place. He grabbed one last thing out of the drawer, the riding crop.

            He paced slowly back over to her and whispered in her ear,

            “I will give you one last chance, pet. Confess, or face the crop.” He tapped her cheek gently then trailed it over the rest of her body. She pursed her lips shut and he replied

“Very well,” before bringing it down swiftly and harshly down on her ass, making her yelp.

“I think I’ll give you one for every sticker I found. And if I call correctly, there were 26. And the only thing I want to hear out of you is a confession. Other than that, you will be silent. Or else.” And with that, he set about raising hellfire down on her breasts, thighs, and ass. All the while telling her what had happened.

            “When I found the helmet, I thought it must’ve been a trick, an illusion of some sort. But I found that it was indeed my real helmet. And I had no time to remove ANY of the stickers. So I had to rush to my council meeting. And I had to stay there through the whole meeting, with Thor snickering at me and Odin looking completely befuzzled. I knew only one person with enough Hello Kitty and rainbow stickers to make this happen.” When he was through with the crop he dropped it then reached around to grab her sensitive breasts  and ground his erection hard into her ass before starting to bite and lick all over her neck.

“Are you ready to confess, girl, or do I still have to persuade you?” She tried to speak but between the spanking, his hands on her, and his cock against her ass, she was at a complete loss for words. He chuckled darkly

“Very well then” He reached down and undid his pants before using two fingers to test how wet she was.

“Just as I expected, dripping. Oh babygirl, only naughty little whores get this soaking wet.”  He held his fingers up to her lips and she sucked them clean, before he drove his cock into her. He was merciless, pounding her with a rough and punishing pace. His hands were clenching her hips hard, knowing he would leave bruises but not caring. His hips slamming hard against her sensitive ass but she was too blissed out to notice any pain. All she could focus on was his cock filling her over and over again. How amazing he felt and how she was climbing higher and higher. His lips are once again at her neck and ear with more growls and whispers

“Filthy, naughty little girl. That’s exactly what you are. You’re my naughty little girl! The minute I saw the helmet, I wanted to come straight home and do this, but I had to wait. And now so will you.” One hand snaked between her legs and rubbed her clit fast and hard.

“I know you’re close. I can feel your tight cunt clenching my cock, trying to milk me. But unless I hear a confession out of you, I have absolutely no problem just filling you up, and leaving you to wait. Maybe I’ll even leave the Hitachi set up.” It was too much for her she began to babble.

“No daddy! Please no. I did it. Thor let me in to your room and I did it yesterday while you were napping. Just please please let me cum!” With that, he smiled and placed a gentle kiss against the nape of her neck

“That’s my good girl. Cum for me” He purred and she came hard, calling out his name. Her orgasm set off his own and he drilled into her and came hard. They both stood there, gasping for breath, the last few waves of orgasmic pleasure washing over them. Before he quickly tucked himself back into his pants, then undid all of her bindings and removed the blindfold. He scooped her in his arms and carried her over to the bed where he wrapped her up in her favorite blankie. They just sat there, him rubbing her back and giving her feather lght kisses on her face and her snuggling against her chest. After a while, she recovered and looked up.

“Daddy?” She quietly asked

“Hmm?” He mused

“I’m sorry I put stickers all over your helmet. I was just trying to have fun” She confessed. He smiled and kissed her gently.

“It’s alright, babygirl. I had it sent to the royal polisher. He’ll take care of it. Just no more, understood. Leave the tricks to the trickster god, deal?” She giggled and nodded.

“Deal daddy. I love you!”

“I love you too, little one.


End file.
